Koda's Mom's Decision
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: The bear tries to talk Koda's mom into doing bad things such as killing and hurting anyone she encounters, but she refuses. Will she be safe from that treacherous bear's wrath? Rated M for violence.


**An idea ran into my head and it caused me to write this fic. Since Kenai and his brother were having a conflict, considering their oldest brother, Sitka's death, I thought I'd bring out one during the brothers' fight.**

Evening had risen above the brown Kodiak bear, who made her way to the surface and just as she was about to enter her den to greet Koda, her son, a giant black bear in her sort yanked her out of her son's reach. How dare he! How can creatures like bears be so cruel?

…

The bear with black fur and cold red eyes dragged the mother bear over to a quiet place where they can speak. "Hello, do-gooder," the unfriendly creature spoke, "How about you join me in for a murderous diversion? We can generate some really bad deeds together."

Unbeknownst to him and Koda's mother, her son popped out of his den and listened in their conversation, very engrossed, but discreet. He was very worried for his mother and her safety as well as his. _What will become of my mom?_ Koda wondered, _Is she doing the right thing or is she going to become a monster?_ All those thoughts of fear devoured him, but he wasn't here to pry; he just hoped his mother doesn't end up making bad choices. His mother didn't want _him_ to, either.

"Oh, and you can teach your son how to hate humans, as well," the beastly bear continued, "That way, when he's older, he'll be much stronger. We'll be a family forever."

Koda's mom, however, had no trust in him. She refused to submit to him. "No," she said, "I will not. I have a cub to raise and I'm going to do it the right way. As for the humans, I will never do anything to hurt the humans or kill them as long as they don't do any harm to my cub and I won't let you do any damage to me and my son!"

At her refusal, he shot her an angry expression. "Very well," he huffed and he slapped her.

Upon seeing this, Koda was shocked, so he prowled very slowly in his mother's direction. "Koda?" Koda's mom gasped.

"It's me, Mom," Koda said, "I don't want you to get hurt as well as you don't want me to get hurt." He raised his paws up in the air, waiting to be picked up by his mother.

Since she was glad he was looking out for her, she lifted him up and gave him a _bear_ hug.

Unfortunately, that tender moment shortly came into an end when the bear pulled Koda away, but Koda bit his paw. The bear growled menacingly when that happened and Koda ran right underneath his mother's body. The malevolent bear scratched her face. A scrape was scarred on her face, dripping with blood, but she was not through yet. She redeemed herself by slapping _him_ in the face and scratching one of his hind legs, which was now wounded with crimson.

Just as he was about to close in on her, Koda bravely scratched the dreaded creature in the face. The bear roared in agony for the scratch stung him and soon he covered it with one paw. While this was happening, the cub's mother, gripping her son by the nape of his fur, ran straight to their den with the bear falling behind as he dashed after them.

By the time they made it inside, the big bear was right by it until the mother bear came close, standing up with her paws in the air, motioning him away. "Go away!" she roared, "This is my territory! Don't go anywhere near me and my son again!"

Grudgingly, the sore bear walked away, limping due to the abrasion on one of his legs that Koda's mom scratched, while Koda and his mother enjoyed the rest of their night together in their warm and snug den.

…

"Mom?" Koda began.

"Hmm?" his mother wanted to know.

"When you tried to make the humans go away, were you doing the right thing?" Koda asked.

"Yes, and that's what bears are supposed to do when they try to protect their territories and possibly their cubs," the mother bear replied, "Let's try to get some sleep, okay?" Then, she and her son rubbed noses and dozed off.

The End


End file.
